Akuma
by syaoran no hime
Summary: AU HaoJeanne. On her way to meet her groom, Lyserg, Jeanne gets kidnapped by Hao. Is the churchreared maiden ready for an akuma, a devil, like Hao?
1. Default Chapter

Dedicated to Merhielle a.k.a. alien-chan. 

AU plot, with nothing much related to shaman king except the characters themselves. Just something to write while I'm busy brainstorming for my other on hiatus ficcies. ^^

Maiden Jeanne unclasped her hands from its prayer position awhile ago. She was tensed, evident by how Marco kept looking at her from the driver seat. He silently stopped the horses and looked back at her.

"Are you not feeling well, Jeanne-sama?" he asked. "We can always go back…"

"We can't," she said, her voice tight. "I know we're far from the convent…"

He turned his attention back at the road. "It was you who wanted this," he said politely, but there was a trace of impatience in his voice.

_I know,_ she said sadly. She wanted freedom from the four corners of the convent, from the hawk eyes of her guardian, Marco. More importantly, she didn't want to spend her lifetime not knowing what life was like beyond the high walls surrounding the nunnery.

It was some weeks ago when heavens answered her mute prayers. A young man with emerald hair and eyes, with a constant kind smile on his handsome face, had come into the convent to talk with the mother superior. His family was donating its annual part to support the convent's funds. As the representative of his family, the young man—perhaps three to five years older than her—went there personally to talk with Mother.

And at that time, she was outside the door, peeking through the slight opening of the door. She was gazing at the young man seated comfortably on the sofa, smiling brightly. Oh, she could remember how her heart raced at the sight of him. And she could never forget how his eyes suddenly met hers in surprise, and the quick but brief smile he gave her. He then turned his attention back to the elder nun, and she, on the other hand, ran out of the hallway. It was quite a sight to behold, she was sure, a young novice nun like her scurrying through the halls like a little girl.

But she could think of no other matter but being caught by the young emerald-eyed man in her sheer stupidity. A nun-in-training like her pulling such stunt! He must be laughing at her now.

However, she didn't count on him approaching her in the chapel where she sought shelter after what she did.

"Hi," he greeted her, smiling warmly.

She gulped inwardly, then smiled back shyly. She then turned her eyes once again at her lap, at the open bible before her. She gazed at the verses with all her intensity, which could have made the stranger beside her wonder.

"Would you mind sharing with me what you are reading?" he asked, inching closer to her.

She was stunned when she felt his shoulder next to hers, his face close to hers. He was looking down at the bible intently.

"The Psalms?" he looked up at her for a moment. "As for man, his days are like grass; he flourishes like a flower of the field; for the wind passes over it, and it is gone, and its place knows it no more." It was Psalm 103:15-16. "That's a little depressing."

"But the steadfast love of the Lord is from everlasting to everlasting upon those who fear him," she pointed out softly. "It says so there."

"Fear…and God expects us to love him out of fear." The young man shook his head. "The irony of theology."

She couldn't believe what she just heard. Were those words uttered by the same man whose family donates a substantial amount to the convent every year? She couldn't believe it.

"We…who love God…we fear him out of love. That is the difference," she said timidly. She stood up quietly. "Please excuse me—"

He quickly held her hand. "Wait, don't let my agnosticism frighten you. I'm sorry if I shocked you." He smiled tenderly. "My name is Lyserg Diethyl."

"Diethyl-san…" She bowed. "Please call me Jeanne."

"As you wish." He gently pulled her down with him again. "You seem so pious. You are frightening me, Jeanne," he said half-jokingly. "Usually, when I quip on faith, no one stands up against me."

"My faith is nothing to be laughed at," she said warily.

"Of course," he said hurriedly. "But please don't get mad at me. My faith…my faith consists of believing in nothing."

"Oh!" She clamped her hand over her mouth. "Diethyl-san, that's…"

He chuckled. "Ever since God allowed some crazed bastard take my parents' lives untimely…I had stopped believing."

"Every event in our life has a reason," she pointed out.

"No, don't bother to convert me, Jeanne-san." He laughed, but sadness was evident in his eyes. "I'm a lost cause." 

She quickly took his hands and clasped them with hers. "No, nothing is lost. Diethyl-san, after what I have seen today, I know that I will not stop until I help you heal your brokenness."

"Brokenness…" He sighed, then looked away. "You are dangerous to my convictions, Jeanne-san, but something within me insists to see you again." He turned to her. "May I visit you again tomorrow?"

She smiled warmly. "Of course."

Jeanne woke up from her trance when Marco halted again. She looked up guiltily; she must not worry her guardian just because she was allowing herself to drift away with her thoughts.

He had always been paranoid about her, his concern on her frighteningly intense. But she shrugged; it was only expected of someone entrusted by her parents to take care of her.

"Marco, is something wrong?" she asked, looking out through the glass window separating the carriage from where he was seated. She heard Marco yell, and this alarmed her. She pushed open the carriage door.

"Marco!!!" Her ruby eyes then widened.

Marco was lying on the gravel, unconscious. Beside him knelt a long-haired man dressed in dirty white mantle.

Sensing her presence, the young man slowly got up and turned to her. He smiled at her. "Hmm…so you must be the bride of Lyserg Diethyl."

She stepped back. She didn't like the smile on his face, as well as the fact that he knew her when she knew nothing about him, or the situation. Her eyes went back to Marco, then she breathed deeply to retain her calmness. Panic will do her no good in this situation.

"What do you want from me? And why must you have to hurt Marco?" she asked, her carefully modulated voice betraying the fear growing within her.

"Oh, that guy." He smiled at the body. "He was being…well…uncooperative. He didn't want to hand you over peacefully, so I had to do this." He grinned at her again. "Jeanne-san, I'm taking you with me."

Her eyes widened as he snapped his fingers. Her consciousness surrendered, and everything went black.

**tsuzuku**


	2. 2

Her eyes opened, and she found herself lying against the chest of someone…a stranger?

Then like a flashflood, she recalled the events earlier.

_Heavens! _She jumped, knocking her head on the jaw of the young man beside her.

"Ow, Christ, Jeanne-san," the voice whined as she saw his hand brush his chin. "My teeth have a perfect dental history. Don't go breaking it like that."

She immediately jumped away from him, swaying a little, for she realized that she was riding the carriage with him!

He looked amused. "Hey, don't worry. I won't ruin my abovementioned record by biting on someone like you." His eyes crinkled into a smile. "You are not my type."

For the first time ever in her life, she felt the incredibly overwhelming urge to slap a certain someone. She clenched and unclenched her fists, then shakily inhaled and exhaled, hoping it would calm her.

"So savage seizing of my womanhood is out of the possible causes for this abduction," she said coolly.

Unfortunately, he found this too as a source of entertainment—a fact he bothered not to hide. He laughed heartily as she silently seethed, finding something close to extreme dislike in her heart.

At last, he had run out of steam. He beamed at her. "Jeanne-san, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am no cradle snatcher."

"I'm seventeen years old," she said indignantly, not realizing what kind of implication did she give him.

"And so naïve," he agreed, his eyes twinkling, but saying nothing about her fault in her previous statement. "You still have to live the rest of your years to realize that you can never grow old enough to understand how life works."

"Y-You didn't just abduct me to exchange philosophical thoughts or insult me, did you, Mr. Stranger?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted.

"You're right. I probably should go down to business." He grinned apologetically, and for a moment, the novice nun couldn't help but think if this young man was _really _a kidnapper. He didn't look an age older than twenty, or was it because of the impeccable smile on his face?

However, she shuddered momentarily when she saw a flicker of malice in his dark eyes. It was hauntingly cold, and she would not have believed such emotion existed had she not seen it with her very own eyes. She silently wondered what was going on in this man's mind.

He began his explanation. "You see, this fine young man, Lyserg Diethyl, carries the key to my fate."  
"Y-You…locked up your fate?" she said in disbelief.

He chuckled. "Someone locked it up for me, Lady Jeanne. But that's beside the point."

"W-Why was it locked?"

"I said, it's beside the point."

"God must have a reason for shutting out on you," she said thoughtfully.

His face was an interesting marriage of annoyance and amusement. "I do not have this _God_ in my life, Sister Jeanne. Honestly, do I look like someone who shares your beliefs?"

"With all honesty…" She shrugged. "No. But miracles do happen."

He shook his head incredulously. "I heard nuns are supposed to be quiet and pensive."

"Very well, godless person. I shall be quiet and pensive." Her brows knitted. "But you must enlighten me as to why I was abducted. What has I, being Lyserg's bride, got to do with this?"

"Everything." He smiled. "I will be holding you hostage until he is forced to give me the one thing that I need…"

"A life? A brain? A lecture on how to treat a lady like one?" she asked mockingly.

"None of the above," he said, his smile still in place. He didn't look the least bit offended by her tirade. "My younger brother."

"Huh? She looked at him blankly, as if trying to picture the stranger before her having a _family_. Somehow, something didn't fit.

"Don't look too fascinated," he said wryly. "You see, I need my brother, and I have my own reason for needing so."

"A reason not based on pure, unadulterated love, of course," she said dryly.

"Correct. I need my brother to grab the chance once more to conquer mankind."

She frowned, trying to gauge his truthfulness.

"I-Is Lyserg your brother?" she asked.

He laughed out loud. "Your humor is delightful. Oh, Jeanne-san, such naivety…"

"I resent that!" She hated how he pointed out how young and innocent she was in such a condescending tone. "And let me tell you that I perceive you as a liar. World domination? How can you do that? And what has Lyserg got to do with this?"

"You ask too much." He leaned against the window of the carriage again, turning his back on her. It was the end of the conversation.

She, on the other hand, was aghast as to how rough he was, considering that she was a woman! _Lyserg does not act like this, and the same goes for Marco. How dare he, a stranger, do this to me? _She fumed quietly.

She turned her attention to the other window, wondering what happened to Marco, though she knew it in her heart that her guardian was alive. She smiled. Marco was frighteningly strict and imposing, but it was only because he cared for her, and that he would do anything for her. Anything she wishes.

_Live, Marco. Live._

She then remembered one important thing. "Who's driving the carriage?" she asked, alarmed.

"My aid, Opacho," he said, turning to her.

"Opacho?" she echoed.

"Don't worry. She's good with learning anything and everything. We'll make it to our destination just fine," he said, his tone lax.

"L-Learning?" Why was it that she didn't like how his sentence went?

"It's Opacho's first try on the reins, but she's doing a mighty good job of handling the horses, don't you think so?" he asked cheerfully.

"F-First time?!" She peeked through the window separating the passenger seat from the driver seat. And there, on the wooden bench sat the diminutive figure of a young child with plentiful curled hair and small, delicate brown hands.

Her eyes widened. "Oh good gracious!" She turned to the young man in front of her, panicked. "H-How could you let a child handle the coach?" she asked, terrified.

His face wore the opposite expression. "Because I do not know how to ride horses."

"But a child—"

"That child is better than me. I should face facts," he said calmly. "Now be seated, Jeanne-san, so we can have the tranquil atmosphere once again."

"A child—"

"It is best that you rest, Jeanne-san." He grinned. "The last thing that would happen is for Opacho to disobey me. And when I ordered her to bring us to Patch Village safely, she will."

"You're too full of yourself!" she couldn't help but cry. "Your confidence should be condemned to the hottest pits of hell!"

He shrugged. "Whatever you say." He resumed his interrupted nap, making the nun fume some more.

She sat down once more, near to tears. This man was impossible! And it didn't delight her that he was also the first man to disobey her will. Lyserg and Marco had always been open to her wishes, and were always gentle if ever they would have to advise her on something. They never give her flat denials and lofty dismissals; they respect her as a lady.

But this man before her…he seemed to be a stranger to such word, or he wouldn't ignore her in her moment of panic.

She knew it wasn't in the will of God, and she knew this was sinful, but she hated – really, REALLY HATED – this man, with all her heart.

She pressed her hands together in meditation, praying that Lyserg would know about her situation and rescue her already.

But for now, she must gather her strength to live with this brute.

She then remembered him saying something about Patch Village. She wondered what fate awaits her in that place.

**tsuzuku**


	3. 3

The nun ran her fingers across the skin of her cheek in dismay. Dust had covered her whole body, no thanks to the non-stop journey of the carriage across the deserts.

"Bath. I need to wash myself up," she thought. She turned to the sleeping man in front of him. "Hey, Mr. Kidnapper, wake up!" hissed Jeanne. When he didn't stir, she called him again and again. However, he was still not responding. This forced her to get up and cross to the other side to wake him.

"Hey you—" She lost her balance when at that moment, the wheel of the carriage hit on a rock. She helplessly slammed down on the sleeping figure.

For a moment, she couldn't move. It was her first time in her whole life to be this intimately close to a man. Not even Lyserg Diethyl was able to feel her whole body _this _close.

And inspite of hersef, she could feel her blood coming alive when his male scent filled her senses; when she felt his strong, hard muscles underneath the dirty mantle.

Hao roused. Yawning, he opened his eyes lazily. "What? You woke me up just to throw yourself into my arms? Where did your vow of chastity go?"

Her face heated. "It's NOT that!" She quickly collected herself and went back to her seat as he watched her in ill-concealed amusement. She glared at him. "I think I deserve a bath."

He grinned. "Everyone does."

"I mean, RIGHT NOW!" she snapped. "I want to take a bath right now! I feel like a dishrag already. Can't we please just stop and give me a few minutes to clean myself?"

He shrugged. "Sure. Fetch your pail of water and I'll wait."

She rolled her eyes. "We are in a desert."

"Yes."

"And there's no water."

"True."

"THEN HOW WILL I TAKE A BATH?!!!"  
He looked surprised. "Oh. I thought you already have an idea how you will do it."

"I DON'T! I do not even have a single idea where we are! But if you would _kindly _bring me back to the convent then I can properly wash myself."

He shrugged again. "We're too far from the convent."

"But how will I take a bath?" Her voice rose a decibel. "I want my bath now!"

He looked out at the window, then grinned. "We're just four hours away from the Patch Village. Maybe you can wait—"

"No."

"Or, we can go to the oasis not too far from here. Would that be alright, Jeanne-san?" he asked, the perfect grin still on his face.

That sounded better. "OK."

He got up and walked towards Opacho, giving out instructions. He came back, grinning. "Your bath awaits just half an hour from here."

Well, that was certainly better than enduring this situation for four hours more. She sat back and began counting down the thirty minutes.

Soon, they arrived in the oasis. A pool of blue water invited the excited nun, and she didn't care if she didn't have a soap with her to accomplish her hygiene needs; she was simply happy to take the dust off her.

She turned around and found the young man lying on the sand, arms and feet outstretched. She glared at him. "Don't tell me you're going to _watch _me bathe?"

He chuckled. "If you wish for an audience, I shall be obliged. I'll spare Opacho though…parental guidance and all."

Jeanne felt her face warm. "You know what, I…I…ha…DISLIKE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!!!"

He chuckled once more. "Flattered. I haven't met anyone with such strong, passionate emotions for me."

She chose to bite her tongue and concentrate on her bathing. It wouldn't do to trade insults with him now. She was too tired to think of retorts that he seemed to never run out off.

She hesitated when she was going to was her legs. She glanced warily at the person behind her. He was asleep on the sand. She frowned. All this person do was sleep. She wondered how his muscles developed when that was his only activity.

Her face flushed when the memory of his strong, muscled chest underneath her body resurfaced. She shook her head vehemently, hoping to shake out these sinful thoughts too.

I am a nun, a nun-in-training, but a nun still. How could I fantasize about something and someone like him?

She glanced at him again, making sure that he was still deep in slumber. Then slowly, cautiously, she lifted the long hem of her skirt. She quickly went to work, scrubbing the dust that collected on her creamy, ivory legs.

She froze when he heard a whistle. In slow, painful horror, she turned around and saw him grinning at her, his eyes pointedly gesturing to her still exposed flesh.

Her face turned red. She quickly placed her skirt back and got up angrily. "How dare you peek on me! Don't you know how to treat a lady as one?"

"I'm treating you as one," he said innocently. "I admire your _inner _beauty. Isn't that paying homage to your lady-ness?"

She was near to tears. "You…you…" She stopped herself from uttering profanities. She inhaled deeply, shakily, fighting for her control. Later, she stood up calmly. "Shame on you, stranger," she said quietly as she headed for the coach.

On the other hand, Hao looked at her figure that sailed past him. He smiled. Any normal woman would start throwing him eloquent vulgarities, but Jeanne-san was no normal woman. She was no normal nun either. Even in the climax of her wrath, she still had her composure. She was still poised.

And it fascinated him.

He got up. "I think you're done with your ritual. Maybe we could get started on the journey again."

She threw him a wary look, then walked into the carriage.

"We're here." She heard him announce cheerfully some hours later. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. She didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep. Perhaps, she was emotionally fatigued by the incident in the oasis awhile ago.

A small village amidst the desert welcomed them, one typical of a Native American motif. 

He stood beside her. "This is Patch Village." Proud was evident in his voice. This made her wonder what kind of relation this young man had with this place.

They were then met by a group of people; three girls donning black, two men in priest outfits, a man in Mexican outfit, and other outrageously-clad characters.

"Welcome back, Master Hao," they chorused reverently.

_Master Hao? _She looked at the young man beside her. _He was their master?_

She gasped when his arm draped around her casually, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

"This is Lady Jeanne, and by my strict orders, I expect all of you to treat her as a mistress."

_Mistress?_

But the minions took the order already by heart. They nodded at her reverently, save for the tall priest who was inspecting her critically.

"She holds the key to my triumph," he continued. "Thus, it is imperative to take good care of her." He squeezed her tenderly, startling her. "And if you are displeased by any one of them, I will dispatch of that wretched creature." He said this calmly, oh-so-casually. Once again, she felt that this person was not ordinary.

She fell silent, but within her buzzed so many questions. She even forgot momentarily about wanting to escape from him.

She wanted to know the circumstances…and the kidnapper himself.

**tsuzuku**


	4. 4

An hour later, the nun realized, not without a failing heart, that she _really _needed to escape. She didn't think she could stand another minute of having to sit still inside the carriage, doing nothing. Nothing, in the sense of just watching her abductor sleep soundly in the seat opposite her. It was unnerving, especially when her eyes would fall on the exposed ripples of muscles his mantle couldn't cover.

Her cheeks turned hot. She really had to get out of here before she loses her last tight grip on her moral sanity. 

Her ruby eyes fell on the group of people seated outside, standing guard. Their faces were blank; not one sign of boredom was apparent. Total devotion for her kidnapper was shown by how they dispensed their duties of standing guard—as if their lives depended on it.

_I suppose trying to sneak away from them will be an absurd idea, _she mused. She sighed, then leaned back on her seat. How long would she be under his custody? Did Lyserg already know what happened to her? What was he doing now?

The thought of the kind-hearted Lyserg Diethyl filled her with the serenity that she had sought for desperately. It soothed her, especially when she knew that right now, the dowser must be moving heaven and earth right now to locate her.

_He would save me, that's for sure._

She groaned when she felt her tummy ache. For now though, she had to keep her strength, or Lyserg's rescue would be futile.

She got out of the carriage, earning the unison of silent, watchful glances from the minions.

She cleared her throat. "I…I'm hungry."

For a moment, no one spoke; no one moved. They were eyeing her critically.

Just then, Opacho got up, nodding. "Opacho will get you food. Now what will Master Hao's mistress want?"

She felt her face redden. "I am not your master's woman!" She coughed self-consciously, then in a calmer voice, continued. "Please refrain from addressing me that way."

The little servant shrugged. "Master Hao says you should be treated as a mistress. Opacho obeys Master Hao always."

"Oh." She clasped her hands together. "Well…call me Jeanne then."

"Jeanne-sama then." The minion nodded. "What does Jeanne-sama want for dinner?"

"Water…and fruits."

All at once, the minions broke off in their own paths.

"W-Where are they going?" she asked, somewhat feeling stupid.

"They are and veneration from these people. They treated him like how pagans treated the sun.

"Will he hurt me?" she asked instead.

Opacho paused, then looked at her. "Master Hao decides justly on how to deal with matters. If you oppose Master Hao's ideals, I know that he will not spare anything to correct you. But if you will be a good girl, Master Hao will reward you with kindness too." She stood up quietly. "I've said too much, Jeanne-sama."

_Barely enough! _Her mind cried, but she decided to take things easy. It wouldn't do for Opacho to realize that she was on to something. However, what Opacho told her marked her mind.

_If I act submissive, maybe his guards would loosen, then I can escape!_

She was already eating her dinner when Hao joined her, looking fresh and recharged from his sleep.

"Good evening, Jeanne-san!" he greeted cheerfully. "My, you started dinner without me. How rude."

She rolled her eyes, but stuck to her promise to be civil. "My apologies. Next time, I shall wake you up to call you." She looked down at her papaya slice. "I didn't want to ruin your perfectly good sleep," she couldn't resist saying.

He chuckled. "You're grumpy. I sure hope it's nothing about the fruits' constituent or anything."

"Do you think I could do chitchats with you when in fact, you just abducted me and held me for hostage?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I don't see why you couldn't. I mean, we will be together for days…weeks even, depending on how gentleman Diethyl would react to this. It will be nice if we would be able to get together without one of us bursting into homicidal flame."

"You are not worthy enough for me to sin by homicide," she said frostily. 

"Well, lethal looks count as homicide too," he said lightly. "And I'm getting lots from you." His face softened. "Can't we be friends?"

She paused, taken by surprise. But when she saw the twinkle of mischief in his eyes, she turned away from him, annoyed. "Never. You are the last man in the world that I would want to befriend."

He laughed. "You and my sister-in-law act exactly the same, although she had already gone as far as slap and curse me."

"Don't compare me to some other woman, will you please, Mister?" she asked before she could stop herself.

He grinned. "If you and Anna meet, you will kick off with each other instantly."

Anger was building up within her again. "Really now, must you be rude over meal by talking about a person I do not know at all?" she asked, voice belying her emotion.

He shrugged. "Oh, alright. I'll stop talking about her."

"Good."

He threw her an amused glance, then looked back at the fruit. "Ah, I miss the noodles that I manage to sneak out from the house everytime."

"Noodles?" she echoed.

"My favorite woman always makes it for me," he said.

"Your mother?" she guessed.

He smirked. "My sister-in-law."

"I thought you would stop talking about her?"

"I lied."

She rolled her eyes as he continued to speak.

"She rarely cooks, if ever she does at all. She makes my brother do the cooking…the chores…" His eyes suddenly turned nostalgic. It went and go like a flash, but she knew she saw it. The mixture of fondness and amusement, and sadness at the same time. "She was one woman whom you wouldn't want to anger." He tipped his finger to his chin. To her surprise, his eyes flew to her.

"In fact, you really are like her!"

She eyed him warily. "I am my own person, and I do not like comparisons." With that, she dabbed her mouth daintily with her napkin and headed for the carriage, but not without hearing him laugh in his annoying way again.

That night, Jeanne couldn't sleep. Yes, Hao had allowed her the _consideration _to have the coach for herself as her bedroom every night, but still, sleep remained elusive. She was still seething from the conversation over dinner awhile ago.

Just then a knock came on the door of the stagecoach. She peeked through the window and saw no one.

"Down here, Jeanne-sama."

She let out a chuckle when she realized that it was the dwarf, Opacho. She opened the door, hugging herself. "Yes, Opacho?"

"Master Hao sent me here to check if Jeanne-sama is comfortable," she informed the nun.

Jeanne blinked. Now why would he do that? He couldn't be concerned, could he?

She decided to test it. "I am cold," she lied. "But if you will be bringing me blankets, please do not do so. I think I would like the prospect of chilling to death than to have another day with him."

"Master Hao sent me instructions. Master Hao told me that if Jeanne-sama feels cold, she can take this." She showed her a familiar-looking cloth. "Master Hao said that his male scent would keep her warm all throughout the night."

She felt her face flush when she realized that indeed, it was his mantle!

Opacho was still speaking. "And if Jeanne-sama still is not satisfied, Master Hao shall be willing to keep her warm himself."

She suddenly felt the urge to strangle someone, but she quickly suppressed the thoughts. True servants of the Lord do not strangle, no matter how strong the temptation was.

"Then tell your Master Hao that his concern is not welcome. Please give him back his mantle too, along with a message from me." She whispered the words to the minion's ear.

This, in turn, Opacho relayed to Hao. In the end, the master was already doubling over with laughter.

Jeanne had told him that if she had wanted to keep his scent, she should have embraced a swine instead. A dirty, worm-infected, road-killed swine for that matter.

It was the first time that Jeanne had expressed her dislike for him vividly, and he still couldn't get past the fact that she still had her poise with her statement.

He grinned. Well at least the extraordinary nun could entertain him. Only one woman was able to make him laugh this hard…

His smile turned sardonic. But that woman was hands-off.

Nichrome approached him. "Master Hao, Lyserg Diethyl was informed already of the abduction."

Hao nodded. "And it's just a matter of time…before my plans materialize…" He grinned. "I can't wait."

**tsuzuku**


	5. 5

**Chapter dedication: Miko-chan and her imouto**

Jeanne was nibbling on her breakfast – yet another fruit tray—and fresh coconut milk, which until now she was contemplating on how Hao's minions were able to produce, when Hao arrived, all smiles.

"Ohayou!" greeted the male warmly. "I wish you had a good sleep." He plopped down directly across her, bringing his own breakfast of identical fruit medley. She stopped herself from commenting at his originality regarding his meal. Fighting with him would be as foolish as fighting her own shadow.

Instead, she chose to ignore him, concentrating on reading today's verses in the Bible while making sure that none of the fruit's juices would spill on the sacred book.

"Any good news so far?" he asked, cheerfully biting on the watermelon.

She fought valiantly the urge to slam his face on the sandy ground. She stared at the verses, repeating them over and over in her mind.

Live in harmony with one another; do not be haughty, but associate with the lowly; never be conceited.

She nodded slowly. Harmony. Yes, that was the key word.

His eyes twinkled. "You look serious. I reckon that you haven't come across one yet. I'm not surprised. That book contains nothing but tales of a punishing being who delights on showing the world that He is boss by sending misfortunes and disasters to some fraction of people far away from Japan."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. Was that how this man really see the Bible?

Repay no one for evil, but take thought for what is noble in the sight of all. If possible, so far as it depends upon you, live peaceably with all.

She exhaled deeply, then eyed him. "Perhaps you are myopic. You tend to see things in one side only. Those disasters he gave to the people in the bible stories were made to correct their ways or show them that they were wavering off the path of God."

He shrugged. "And He's supposed to be merciful?"

She groaned. "Yes, he most certainly is. If he isn't, we wouldn't have existed. He wouldn't have created us to enjoy our earthly life."

"He created us so He would have puppets to play with to pass time," shrugged the man, ignoring her look of horror. He didn't seem to be bothered by his blasphemous words, and she slowly realized that Hao must be very bitter to say things like that."

"If God wanted puppets, He should not have made good and evil," she reminded him gently.

He quieted down, but his eyes were still defiant. She sighed. Somehow, his agnostic beliefs reminded her of his own dear Lyserg Diethyl who stopped believing in the Lord after the tragic death of his parents.

As she stared at the man before her, she wondered what it was like to exist as them, not having a faith to cling on in times of troubles. She wondered how they got by without prayers.

"Don't stare. It's rude," he said suddenly, grinning.

She rolled her eyes. He had an incredible talent on breaking tension like so.

"Why don't you read aloud those things you're reading," he suddenly said, shifting his seat eagerly. There was no "please" in his voice. It was an order.

And despite her earlier resentment against him, she did as told – she was one very bored woman, what was she supposed to do? She cleared her throat then began to voice out the verses.

Beloved, never avenge yourselves, but leave it to the wrath of God; for it is written, "Vengeance is mine, I will repay, says the Lord". No, "if your enemy is hungry, feed him; if he is thirsty, give him drink; for by so doing you will heap burning coals upon his head." Do not overcome by evil, but overcome evil with good.

She looked up at his blank face. "It's from Roman: 12 19-21."

"I see." He shrugged. "Well, obviously that guy and I have different ideas on how to deal with foes."

"I'm sure." Her forehead creased when she saw his hand dip towards her fruit tray and take a slice of papaya out from it. She looked at him warningly, but he merely grinned. She set aside her bible and began eating the remaining fruits, hoping to finish the tray before he thinks of taking another fruit from her breakfast. She bit herself from lashing out on his gluttony.

He seemed to realize that she was picking up her pace in finishing the fruits. This made him only smile the more as he nonchalantly took the grapes from the plate. Minutes later, enduring her stomachache, Jeanne was satisfied to see that Hao couldn't take anything more from her tray. She silently asked God for forgiveness for her own gluttony, but she rationalized that it was all for teaching this fellow the tenth commandment, namely, not to covet thy neighbors goods.

She picked up the bi she was eating Hao's share, and she had the audacity to take all of his food!

Her face flamed. Why didn't he say anything? He could have told her that the fruits weren't hers, and yet…

Maybe he did this in order to embarrass me more…and he succeeded.

She folded her hands in prayer, asking for forgiveness for thinking wrongly about Hao and of her own selfishness. She still wasn't satisfied though. She wanted to do something as a penance for him. But what?

She decided to think it over inside the carriage for Opacho was calling her already to the coach. It looked like they were going to continue their travel across the desert again. However, she was surprised when they stopped in front of an inn.

"OK, Most Holy Jeanne-san, time for your corporal sanitation," said Hao cheerfully as he showed her a crystal-blue bath. He had just brought her inside the edifice that turned out to be a hotel – the only hotel in the Patch Village.

She looked at him, puzzled.

"Well, I felt that you might want a more private place to bathe in other than an oasis, so…" He grinned. "Don't worry. My family owns this."

She looked around the room. It was, indeed, better than the open-air oasis. She turned to him, a smile of gratitude on her face. It vanished though when she saw his confused look.

"Ah…what did I do to…ah…deserve that lovely smile awhile ago, Jeanne-san?" he asked softly.

She felt electricity course through her whole body. She turned her back on him to hide her profuse blush. "Don't be too observant," she said out of having nothing to say.

"Whatever you say." 

She turned to him, her poise back. "S-So where is your family?"

"Huh?"

"You said your family owns this hotel?"

He shrugged. "My mother owns this. When she died, my grandparents took her place. They didn't know though that I often pass by here to relax. They're seldom here, and the hotel staff are not exactly inquisitive about customers."

"I-If you do not mind me asking, where, pray tell, are your grandparents?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

He shrugged again. "In Izumo, back in Japan. They're attached to their ancestral home."

"And you don't stay with them?"

"I don't relish their company, and they don't enjoy mine." He smiled. "Conflicting interests and convictions, I guess." He gazed at her, then spoke, "Maybe you should get started on your aesthetic ritual, Jeanne-san. You're starting to enjoy my company already, you know."

Her eyes widened, and her face flushed. "I-I was trying to act civil," she said defensively. What was it awhile ago anyway that made her forgot their strange circumstances?

"Once you have convinced yourself, you can start convincing me that," he replied, then waved. "Have a nice time splashing around!"

She seethed as he shut the door closed, declaring who won this verbal joust in this round.

After her relaxing bath, Jeanne went to her room to get dressed. She felt uneasy wearing nothing under her gray kimono, but she stupidly forgot her change of clothes inside her own room a hallway away. Fortunately, she was the only guest in this floor of the hotel that afternoon.

At last, she reached her room. Her ruby eyes ran across the room, searching for her suitcases.

"I-It's…NOT HERE!" She started to get frantic. Where were her things? Her heart hammered. She needed to get dressed now!

Barefooted, she walked towards the hallway, looking for Hao's ubiquitous minions. Her heart fell when she reached the end of the long hallway of the third floor. Even Opacho was nowhere to be found!

She started to panic. Where was everyone?

Dejectedly, she went back to her room and searched the closet for anything to wear. She settled for a large, pale silk robe in peach blossom motif. She smiled in delight when she felt the fabric caress her flawlessly smooth ivory skin lovingly.

She sat down the futon and brushed her hair with her fingers tensely. She opted to wait for Opacho or Hao or any of his minions for awhile, but some minutes later, she got up. 

I will go look for them.

By the second floor window, she noticed Hao sleeping under the tree relaxedly, surrounded by his servants. They seemed to be engaged in an animated conversation.

Her blood boiled. So all this while she worried where they went to, they were just down here, resting!

She marched towards the façade of the inn, out to give the arrogant man a piece of his mind.

"Master Hao, Lady Jeanne is heading our way," informed Opacho, but not turning to look at the fast approaching lady.

Hao grinned. "She must have discovered our little prank already."

He waited until he could feel her hovering near him in silent fury. He wondered if she would lose her poise and resort to brutal physical tactics his sister-in-law uses. But then, Jeanne breathes finesse. He crossed the possibility out of his mind.

"Monsieur, I think we need to talk," she began.

He had to smile when he heard her French accent. She sounded delightful, perhaps, even cute. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle! Bon voyage, mi corazon?" he replied. 

He heard her gasp, then a repressed sound suspiciously like a giggle. She coughed, then continued. "Do not make fun of me, I implore you, Sir. And Mi Corazon is not French. Anyway, I came here to talk to you about another entirely different business."

"Oh?" He turned to her, smiling. 

Then he froze.

Jeanne didn't seem to notice his sudden pause. "My clothes are missing in my room, and I am most certain that my things were brought into my room earlier. I now want to ask if you would kindly return my suitcases already and…"

"That robe…where did you get it?" he asked, forehead creasing.

She then noticed what she was wearing. "Ah, this? I found it in one of the cabinets…"

He gazed at her for a few more moments, his eyes darkening. "It's not supposed to be there." He motioned to one of the priest servants, and her suitcases materialized.

"Take that off. Never wear that again." With that, he turned his back on her, leaving the nun bewildered.

Jeanne knew that the last thing she was supposed to be doing now was losing sleep over the incident with the robe awhile ago. But that was the first time she ever saw one raw emotion visible in his face.

She concluded that there must be a memory attached to that elegant robe…the one who wore it before. She wanted to ask her abductor about it, but she knew that he would not answer her.

Sighing, she shut her eyes and went to sleep.

"Don't hurt her, Hao," said Lyserg warningly over the phone. "I swear, if you dare lay a finger on her…"

"Just bring my brother to me, and I promise that no harm will come upon her." He chuckled. "Hurry up. Your time is running out quickly."

"If you were man enough, you wouldn't use this damn phone! You would talk with me face to face! Hao, I'll kill you!"

"If your girlfriend hears you saying such ungodly profanities. Anyway, I should recommend that you read Romans 12: 19-21."

"Go to hell!" Ear-smashing crash, then busy tone. Hao laughed quietly, then looked up at the stairs leading to the hallway of Jeanne's room. His face softened, then grinned.

To be continued… 


	6. 6

Jeanne's heart hammered as she leaned on the door. She was sure of what she heard—it was Hao talking to Lyserg! She knew it when he started referring to 'her'. She collapsed down the floor, confused. What should she do now?

"Jeanne, go to sleep. The floor is cold, and you won't be comfortable on it!" called a voice unmistakably Hao's from downstairs. "Unless I join you…"

"Perverted fiend!" she cried, getting up and gathering her skirt. Now she knew what to do…she had to get out of this place and find one that her abductor wouldn't know about. From there, she would just have to find a way to contact Lyserg.

Satisfied that she now had a concrete gameplan in mind, she headed to her bed and prepared herself to sleep.

_+++_

_"_Good morning, Jeanne-sama," greeted Opacho reverently the next morning. "Master Hao asked me to bring you downstairs to eat already."

"He did?" She frowned. "What a shame then. I am not in the mood to eat. Send my apologies for I won't be able to join him today."

"Master Hao never takes 'no' for an answer, Jeanne-sama," reminded the servant quietly.

"Then his ego is more bloated than I initially presumed." She sighed in exasperation.

"And you really know how to give one hell of a bloody blow to my sweet, sweet self-image, Jeanne-san." Hao appeared in the doorway, wearing his usual lopsided grin, which whether she would admit out loud or not, she had grown accustomed with already.

She eyed him in irritation. "Monsieur, may I inform you that a lady such as myself would not tolerate smart-alecky statements for breakfast."

"Great! So you're going to eat then!" he said cheerfully.

"If you will hold your tongue, I might consider—"

"You WANT to eat." He turned to Opacho. "Get the table ready. It's time for breakfast."

She blinked. "Why, I never said anything—"

"No need. If I wait for you to say ANYTHING remotely POSITIVE while talking to me, I might as well have waited for snow to turn into ebony." He shrugged. "Besides, why fuss over breakfast?"

"EXACTLY. Why are you fussing over breakfast?" she asked critically.

"I cooked!" he said proudly.

Her eyes widened.

***

"So how is it?" asked Hao eagerly as she sampled the fruit pancake he made for her.

She swallowed delicately and smiled. "It is edible."

"Shucks! I've heard that line somewhere before," he said. "Try another one."

"But it is." She took another bite. "I mean, you can most certainly cook better than I do."

"OK, that would do." He smiled sweetly.

"You seem to be in a light mood," she observed. "What's going on?"

"You have eavesdropped last night, so you should be aware of the reason."

Her face reddened. "I-It was an accident! Pray listen, Monsieur-"

"Young man Diethyl promised me that he would bring my brother over tonight," he replied. "And this would certainly make you happy too, for once I have my brother, I would be able to grant you your freedom."

She wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Um, not quite."

He paused, then chuckled. "Oh no, please don't tell me that you have grown fond of me already and you have already forgotten about Diethyl-san!"

"You are unbelievably supercilious, if you must know," she said smoothly, rolling her eyes. "I am just concerned about your brother. You must have something undesirable in mind for that poor fellow."

"Which you have no business to know."

"Perhaps." She shrugged casually. "But it won't stop me." 

He looked curious. "What are you going to do?"

She inhaled shakily before meeting his gaze. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." She got up silently. "Excuse me," she mumbled.

He got up too. "I see no reason for you not to finish the meal. Sit down."

"Do not order me like I am some kind of a slave, Monsieur." Her eyes crinkled in anger. 

"You are not a slave. You are a hostage." He grabbed her arm roughly.

"Unhand me, Monsieur." Her voice was even, but white-hot fury seeped through her tone.

He smiled. "Such poise! You know, Jeanne-san, one of the reasons why I find you very entertaining is that you are always so…prim and proper. It leaves me wondering if you remain like so even amidst…passion." His eyes glinted meaningfully.

Her cheeks turned hot. "I do not know of this…this p-passion…my passion is service to the church."

"You don't?" he asked, voice growing husky. "That's awful! Really terrible, sweet Jeanne-san, a lady like you not knowing what that fire is." His eyes glowed. 

"C-Consider it blissful ignorance," she whispered. She was starting to get affected by this strange sensual awareness he was inducing into her. "P-Please…please let go of me."

"Diethyl Lyserg is unbelievable." He stepped back, chuckling. "But then again…you're so fragile. How old are you again, Jeanne-san?"

"S-Seventeen."

"And already you can set a man on fire." He laughed huskily. "I will burn the walls of the convent that hid your beauty all these years."

"S-Stop talking nonsense!" she snapped, face a bit too red and voice a bit too loud. She struggled to even her breathing again as she freed herself from his grasp. "You are not being funny anymore."

Amusement crossed his face. "Touchy." He stepped back and bowed mockingly before going back to the dining table.

She hurried back into her room, thoughts in turmoil. Her kidnapper was more dangerous than she thought, for he was as seductive as the devil himself, if he wasn't it.

And she knew that she was not strong enough to fight off temptation, as proven by awhile ago, when she nearly surrendered to his little game.

She hugged herself, confused. "Oh Lyserg…"

***

"You can leave me here, Opacho. Thank you again," she said softly. 

The servant bowed before hurrying away. Jeanne sighed in relief. This was one of the few things she had to thank Hao for—the privacy he allows her whenever she takes a bath or sleep.

As she immersed herself in the calming hot water of the pool, she started to ponder on her current situation. Tonight, she would probably be set free already, so she need not worry.

However, she was a Christian first and foremost, reared to love her neighbors, even if they were strangers. And last nigh, based on the telephone conversation between her groom and her abductor, a certain person had to sacrifice his life and liberty in exchange for hers. And that was something she would not allow.

She then remembered that Lyserg would be here tonight.

"What if…" She fell into deep thinking. If she escapes now and try to find where Lyserg was and intercept him, she would probably be able to save the life of Lyserg's hostage.

She looked around the empty room. If she had to escape, she must escape now, while the guards were unaware.

Quickly, she got out of the water and searched for an open window or something to jump into.

****

"Jeanne-sama is taking much longer in the bath than she usually does," Opacho told Hao quietly, frowning thoughtfully. "Should I go in?"

He shrugged. "No need. She's not there."

"Huh?" Zinc looked puzzled. "Then where is the girl?"

"She jumped out of the bathroom." But Hao seemed more amused than concerned. He poured himself another cup of tea. "No problem. I could go after her myself. She wouldn't have gone too far. Her health wouldn't permit her."

"But what about Lyserg Diethyl?" asked the priest.

"Oh, you can just tell him of his girlfriend's foolishness." Hao smiled, relaxed. "It's no tragedy for me. It would give me more time to get to know Jeanne dear better."

"So Master Hao will be away…" Machi whispered sadly.

"Ah, I'll be back. I'm just going to pull the leg of our little dowser." He chuckled. "He gets really hot-tempered when we talk about the sweet, poised nun."

Zinc nodded, smiling. "It will give you better bargaining position, Master Hao."

"Yes, I suppose. But generally, I want to annoy the nun too." He waved. "Ciao!" He went for the direction of the woods, smiling cheerfully.

----

--to be continued


	7. 7

Jeanne trudged through the woods, all the while holding back her tears. How should she know that the forest could be especially muddy after the rain? As if her…uh…inconvenience awhile ago while waiting for the rain to stop had not been enough. It was her first time to rest inside a damp and unpleasant-smelling cave, drenched and cold from the rain. And if her stupidity was not enough, she was wearing only a thin bathing loincloth under the dressing silk robe that Hao forbade her to wear.

She sighed as she looked up at the skies. It was soon going to be dark, and she knew that further walking would be hazardous for her. She opted to use the remaining daylight to find herself a halfway decent place to stay in for the night.

She lifted the hem of her skirt and continued to walk, sprits low. She would never be able to see Lyserg anymore—she highly doubted it. It was already late, and he must be already in her abductor's camp.

She wanted nothing more in the world than to come running back to the Asakura Inn—she would much rather face the shame of Hao's mockery. At least, she would be able to see Lyserg and talk to him…and she wouldn't have to be forced to stay in an unconventional place for the night.

But she knew it in her heart that it was next to impossible; she had already covered a lot of ground and going back, hungry and exhausted, while making her way amidst the darkness…it was a virtual suicide.

At last, she found a small cave hidden by the trees. She crawled carefully into it, praying that there wouldn't be snakes or other animals nesting in this place. To her relief, the Lord answered her prayer. It was all hers, and she was safe.

Now for the food…

"Hungry, Lady Jeanne?" asked a familiar voice—one that made her whole system stop for a moment.

Hao's cheerful grin welcomed her when she turned around. 

She felt her face turn white, then pink. "Y-You?! W-What are you doing here?"

"Um…let me see…I'm running after my escaped hostage, and I ended up chasing her here." He tilted his head askingly. "How's that for an answer?"  
"H-How did you…find me?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying her best not to look as vulnerable as she felt.

"It wasn't hard. You didn't exactly run a marathon, Jeanne-san." He looked down at the bread and fruits he was bringing. "So, are you hungry, Jeanne-san?"

She felt her cheeks turn deep red. "N-No." She turned her back on him. "And I'm not going back to the camp. I will spare Lyserg-kun from being manipulated by your diabolical mind."

"Good idea! Let's not go back to camp yet!" Hao smiled. "I've always wanted to try living with a woman outdoors."

Now she knew her face was burning. She turned to him, seething. "Heavens, watch your tongue, Monsieur!"

Hao paused, then shrugged. "My apologies."

Silence reigned thick for a few moments.

She tucked her chin under her knees, shivering. "I hate you…"

This made him blink.

"My life is supposed to be free from complications already once I marry Lyserg-kun," she said quietly, her voice strained. "But after what you told me yesterday…after what you did to me…allowed you to do to me…" She exhaled shakily. "I was immersed once more in a labyrinth."

He looked at her intently. "What do you mean by that?"

"You told me…you showed me that I had no passion. That I was impotent and incapable of making my future husband happy because I know nothing about…about making love." She hugged her legs more. "Now I have doubts already…if I could ever face Lyserg-kun again and look at him straight in the eye and say 'I do'." She cleared her throat. "I might not make him happy."

"Oh damn…" Hao groaned. "You're getting all worked up for THAT?"

"It's not a trivial matter to me," she hissed.

"It's a waste of time." He started building the fire. "Any man who will refuse you is no man at all."

"Why should I believe the words of the devil?" she asked bitterly.

"Because you set this very same devil on fire every time," he replied smilingly. "And looking at you now, my lady, makes me rock-hard and ache all over."

"Oh!" Yet for all her moral values, his outspokenly stated words didn't outrage her. It felt like a balm on her wounded soul that questioned incessantly how much of a human she really was.

She had always been respected, and she was happy with that. But this man…this person she least expected to meet…he desired her. He reminded her that she too was an earthly creature, and it was all right.

And now, she was happier, and complete. Imperfect, but complete, that was what she felt of herself right now.

"I shouldn't have tried seducing you," he said after another moment of silence. "You're just a child…" He turned to her, smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Jeanne-san."

"I…turn you on?" she asked slowly.

Hao laughed. "You… are such a sweet tease." He had finished building the fire. "Come here and have dinner with me."

"Don't order me around like I'm some kind of a child, Monsieur!"

"But you are a child."

"I am not! Or I will say that you are a pedophile!" Her ruby eyes twinkled. "I turn you on, remember?"

He was slightly surprised by the change of temper of the young lady, but he wouldn't complain. "You most certainly do."

--**--

"Thank you for the food, Monsieur," she said softly as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

He glanced at her. "You just…thanked me, Mademoiselle."

"O-Of course…" she murmured.

"Would you like to sleep by the fire…" _with me? _His eyes continued silently.

"N-No. I-It is quite comfortable here." She looked at the muddy rocks and grimaced.

He laughed out loud. Even her facial contortion radiated with poise, good Lord! "I won't take it against you if you sit with me," he said, grinning. "I will not lay a hand on any part of you."

She looked at him warily.

"OK, I'll do my best not to," he amended sheepishly.

"I am not a moth who is foolish enough to get its wing caught by flame," she said. She fixed her robe then turned her back on him. "Goodnight, Monsieur." She closed her eyes and waited for the call of slumber.

"You're scared of me, Jeanne-san?"

It was a sound of challenge that perked her up. She turned to him once more, meeting his steady gaze.

"My Lady Jeanne, do you know that I only have to kiss you and you will follow me barefoot to the end of the world?" he asked lazily.

Her eyes widened as she felt her cheeks flushed. Her pride took over. "Prove it," she heard herself say.

---***---

Hao did a double take. He was only teasing the young woman because he wanted to see her mad and so infuriatingly beautiful at that.

But he didn't expect that bold move from her. Ah, the prim and proper nun was delightfully unpredictable.

His gaze lingered on her face.

Her silver hair was let down, curtaining the sides of her face and mantling her small and curvaceous body in gentle waves. The light emanating from the bonfire illuminated her face, emphasizing her large, burgundy eyes and soft, petal-like lips. The still slightly drenched silk robe hugged her body like a second skin.

He shut his eyes for a moment. Only one woman could wear that kimono and look as regally beautiful as her right now. Not even Anna Asakura excited him this way.

The one woman he loved as a mortal.

"Goodnight." The voice startled him. He opened his eyes suddenly. "Jeanne!"

---***---

Jeanne's heart pounded. She had felt relief when Hao didn't react awhile ago, and she thought she made it safe from the escalating danger of the situation.

But the sound of her name said she was far from safe.

She slowly turned around and faced him, praying for courage. "Y-Yes?"

For what seemed like eternity, he gazed at her with a turmoil of emotions, before finally, he spoke up.

"Goodnight too…" He said quietly.

She smiled slowly. Was he able to read her mind and somehow knew that they would both just regret it if he accepts the dare?

"Dream of me, Jeanne-san." His familiar grin crept once more to his face, and she smiled back.

----***----

to be continued


	8. 75

Note: This is NOT an update. This wasn't even done by me ^^. This is a mini-cutscene from Akuma. This was done by my friend, Miko-chan (her ff.net account name). she went out of her way to cheer me up through this ficlet. If you love this as much as I do, visit her account ^^ She's a wonderful writer, really REALLY good. ^^

The next update of Akuma will be at the end of the month ^_^;; after her pc gets fixed.

Ja! Take care!

--------------------------

She slept.

And he watched this radiant face, his features masked in unreadable sentiments that filled him. 

He remembered also an identical night. That evening was also as deep and no starlit canopy had adored the skies. Only a waning full moon watches over a brown carriage, which seemingly sails in the sea of sand. It was dark and bitterly chilly but it did not dull a certain young man to cold or sleep. Currently, he sat inside that carriage with a thought or two weighed deeply into his mind. 

It was the first night when he held her captive back then, he wondered at how her hair seems to sparkle like the moonlight, her beatific features seems projects a calm demeanor, yet he could particularly feel the tremor inside her heart. She held strong, an unusual trait held by the familiar faint-hearted nuns. It started the awe and respect that few had ever received from an enigmatic man like him.

Since then, he could not help but look at her for a moment in her every slumber. Whether in doubt, in anger or in sheer amusement, she was really sight to be seen. He speculated that each time they spend each others company the tense caution that hovered around her fade slowly until it vanished. He sighed comfortably, as his orbs softened. She claimed that he could never be trusted, but why she fell asleep, taking his word that she would not be touched?

Yes, she would not be. Not him. Or by any mortal. 

There will be a hell to pay if they dared.

Then he remembered, with a reluctant shove of his nagging voice. 

She loved someone else. 

He snorted. And as if that he ever cared a fact like that.

Someone like her...is so unreplacable. 

The dying flame flickered slightly, alighting her slender body. The downpour of rain was still continuous, and he could feel the moist wind getting a bit stronger for every minute. Thank Goodness that the dampness of her clothes was starting to get dry, for he would not like if he should bring back a sniffliing nun.

I wonder...is she still composed as ever even while sniffing?

He snickered at the image, carrying home a ruffled but energetically protesting lady in his arms.

He leaned his head wearily upon boulder beside him. The elongated mahogany tresses covered his onyx orbs. The pair of his eyes were unconciously filled with fervor, as if there was a new flame burning beneath the darkening coals. Who would thought that he would be certainly aroused by such a woman? The only thing that had stimulated him this way was his brother's beloved. It never crossed his mind that the crimson stares could make the strings in his chest go unstable... 

Without the will of his mind, a gloved hand began to caress the silvery strands that lay across the beside her. Gently, placidly...as if savoring the feel of her soft tresses in his touch. A child, yet she was totally a woman in her own right. Her innocence was another factor that sweetened the early ripening of this little bud, fueling the unbidden desires without her knowing. It was too much for him to bear that he could not help but letting her know that. 

My Lady Jeanne, do you know that I only have to kiss you and you will follow me barefoot to the end of the world?

He said that languidly, just hoping to rouse her from being so detested form a petty thought. But, deep within him...he half-heartedly craved for that to happen. For he did exactly wanted to do that himself.

But fate dictated otherwise.

They were different. 

White should be never tainted by Black. 

Darkness would never mingle with Light.

Goodness could never be mistaken for Evil.

Angels should never be tempted by Devils.

But it was the Devil itself that is tempted by such a heavenly Angel...

That notion grabbed him the last moment when he initiated to take the dare.

He should have let it happen, even for a brush of that enticing lips. However, sentiments, as annoying as they are, suddenly took hold of him. The captor believed that dictations of so-called feelings should not be seldom taken account, after the recent experience with a certain woman. It suddenly gnawed the insides of him as he withdrew. Thinking what have been...Would have it changed between them? 

If she truly believed in compassion, why does she tries to take him into such heights of pain? 

"You." A voice lower than any mildest whispers as he leaned vaguely to her, her scent suddenly taking him into drowsiness. "...make suffer like this, woman" 

The embers suddenly died with one whiff of the icy wind.

~~~

Waah...made this very moment. 11:36 pm, April 12, 2004. ^^ 


	9. 8

A/N: Sorry if the update took so long ;;

His eyes followed the lovely figure of a woman walking gracefully on the wooden floor of the small house. Her long, lustrous hair was tied low down her waist with a white scarf, and she was dressed in what he thought was her favorite robe – the pale silk kimono with peach blossoms.

His feet started to shuffle behind the woman. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to be held close.

Longing.

His hands reached out towards her, trembling.

Uncertainty, maybe even fear.

He could not explain why this woman could make him ache so longingly and scare him at the same time. All he knew was he couldn't stay away from her.

Then he felt his mouth open. Words formed; recognition dawned.

"Okaasan…"

Hao opened his eyes when he felt his shoulders getting wet. He opened his eyes, and his vision was met by foggy darkness and raindrops. Apparently, the rain was not yet through with its activity.

He shut his eyes, deciding whether sleep was still within his reach. It wasn't, so he wearily opened his eyes.

I wonder when will morning come… 

His gaze fell upon Jeanne, who was still sound asleep. He felt himself smile tenderly at the slumbering lady.

Yes, a lady. Perpetually a lady, that was what Jeanne was.

Delicate. Graceful. Refined.

Too polished a stone for a miner such as him to hold.

He remembered not without fondness their small quarrels, and how she did her best to counter his every statement. Yet she kept her emotions reined, her composure insurmountable.

It was with her that he decided that women look best when passionately furious, for it was all he could do not to touch her.

She moved slightly, trembling. His forehead creased.

She hugged herself tighter, and it was then that he realized that she was cold.

_Fragile little thing_, he thought wryly as he moved in front of the cave opening to block the raindrops and the chilly wind from reaching the girl.

She moaned lowly, a satisfied smile on her face. He chuckled.

It was then that he realized déjà vu was filling him again. This wasn't the first time that he smiled involuntarily because of a woman, but it had been ages since that first time.

He forced the thought out of his mind. There was no need for him to go back to those moments anymore. They were best buried underneath and lay forgotten.

His life was now dedicated on getting rid of weaklings like human beings. To make the world a better place for creatures better than weaklings. Because weakness displeased him.

Something within him laughed mockingly.

It wasn't just that.

It's about her. HER.

She was the REAL reason why he was doing this. Why he wanted to annihilate mankind, especially the Asakura clan.

The people that took his beloved Keiko Asakura away from him.

The only woman he loved so much.

The only mortal who elicited from him so much venerating and caring emotions that in his past life, he had tried to erase in his system.

He turned his face outwards, not wanting to look at the nun anymore. Now he understood why he grew so fascinated about the nun. Her poise, her composure, her wittiness, her kindness, her strength…those were the same things he wanted so much about his mother.

She shivered again, and instinctively, he turned to see if she was alright.

It then hit him that he also wanted one thing about the nun that he didn't see in his mother.

His eyes softened as he moved slightly to cover entirely the opening of the cave.

He wanted her weakness as well, for it could educe from him this warm feeling of protectiveness and concern.

And that feeling was foreign. He felt compassion for nature and the living creature it envelops.

But what he felt for this nun was something much more than that.

He wanted her totality, all of her lines and contours and delightful French terms.

He wanted her badly.

Funny, an akuma wanting a tenshi.

It was a thought so absurd, so outrageous that he decided at once that he was sick. Really. This was not something Hao Asakura should think of anyway.

His back was drenched already, and he could feel his back starting to ache. The man scratched his cheek, sighing.

"And I thought I was invincible." He turned his attention to the pouring rain outside, determined not to dwell on his feelings about his hostage anymore.

Jeanne woke up, feeling a bit cold. But aside from that, she felt much more relaxed and rested than yesterday. She sat up, yawned daintily, and unbraided her hair.

The surroundings smelt and felt like rain. And it was still dark, even though she could feel that it was already morning.

It was then that her gaze fell upon the figure seated on the opening of the cave.

"Hao…? Monsieur Hao?" she called. She silently wondered if he had slept there all night.

He opened his eyes slowly. "Aah…ohayou." He smiled at the same pace. "We had an air-conditioned night, and it's for free."

She frowned. "I-Is something wrong, Monsieur Hao?"

He blinked. "Ah, are you…trying to voice out your concern for me? You're doing a very good job of convincing me that."

She felt her face redden. "R-Really now, Monsieur! Must we bicker this early in the morning?"

"I'm not bickering with you, Jeanne. It's actually the other way around, if you have not noticed yet." He grinned half-heartedly. "I'm alright."

"You didn't look like you got any sleep at all," she said, and despite of herself, out of sympathy.

"I didn't," he admitted. "Anyway, what do you want for breakfast?"

"W-What were you doing, up all night?" she asked curiously.

He laughed. "I stared."

"Stared? At what?"

"Your face," he drawled languidly. "Really…mesmerizing."

She choked.

His grin widened. "Honest!" He turned serious. "I thought that we should go back to Patch Village as soon as possible. You're not exactly fit for outdoors, Sister Jeanne."

This made her frown. "Yesterday, you said we would stay longer here—"

He chuckled. "You like it here? I don't know that the caveman lifestyle excites you."

"Of course not. What I'm trying to say is that you don't sound your normal self." She gazed at him intently. "Are you alright?"

He nodded.

She looked at him for a few seconds, then sighed. "Why do I have this feeling that I don't want to believe you? Your eyes are saying something else."

"My eyes? Must be from lack of beauty sleep."

"Monsieur Hao…" she sighed again. "There IS something wrong." Out of impulse, she touched his forehead, but quickly withdrew it. "Y-You're…feverish!"

"No…it's just my furyoku." He laughed dryly. "But don't make me explain that, lady. I'm not in the mood." He didn't know how he could explain to the nun that his furyoku went berserk because of her presence the whole night—so near and yet so unreachable.

"Furyoku nothing. If you won't explain, then I would consider that as fever," she said stubbornly.

"It's too complicated."

"And I'm not that simple-minded," she countered. "This furyoku…is it related to you and the brother you are looking for?"

He paused, then opened his fist. A flame appeared, startling the nun.

"This is my furyoku's work. I control the power of flame," he explained.

She slowly met his gaze. "B-But…"

"Your fiancé also has his own furyoku. He is a dowser." He made the flame turn blue. "This furyoku is what I'm going to use to dominate the world."

"D-Dominate…" Jeanne's eyes widened. "Y-You weren't kidding!"

He flicked his wrist, and the flame turned white, burning as hot as the silent fury within him. "Dominate and destroy."

"D-Destroy…?" She was stunned.

"And rebuild the world as I want to." The flame in his hand was roaring, hissing in wrath.

Memories flooded his mind. The mocking stare, the cruel hisses, the look of fear, the glares and hatred-filled stares.

To rid the world of evil, sprouting from human beings themselves… 

When suddenly, Jeanne's delicate white hands covered his flaming palm, ignoring the scorching pain the angry flame was giving her.

"J-Jeanne!" he said, not expecting what she did.

She was wincing, but she still did her best to not show how it hurt. "I…I don't know what kind of fate the people around you made you suffer, but I do know that you're in pain. Great pain, I know." She shook her head vehemently. "B-But I know that I have to stop you. Not only because of the people who will suffer from what you will do, but also for you, Monsieur. Anger will only make the emptiness worse. Happiness that comes out of revenge will not last long, and someone like you…even someone like you deserves much better than that." Her eyes shook. "Stop it before you couldn't anymore."

Her begging ruby eyes made him snap out of his trance. Quickly, he made the fire on his hand disappear. "Jeanne, you shouldn't have—" He examined her burnt hands.

She smilingly shook her head. "I did the right thing. I did what I should have done."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. He took her hands gently and brought them to his lips.

"M-Mon…Hao!" she gasped. She could feel her skin tingle with the contact as something warm flooded her heart.

He smiled sadly. "I know. I'm taking you home back to Lyserg Diethyl." He got up, pasting a cheerful mask back on his face. "He might be cranky already. We did make him wait. Gentlemen are always punctual, even when using the bathroom."

She got up too, confused. Why did he do that to her?

As if sensing her question, he turned to her. "Jeanne, if I answer your question, I know you will hate me. And I don't think…I don't think I can live with that." He grinned. "You are very special to me."

She froze.

"Have we met in different circumstances, I would have not suffered so much."

The bitterness in his words made tears well up in her eyes. Why did he sound so sad?

"Let's go, Jeanne-sama." He turned his back on her in what seemed like cold finality.

"H-Hao…" Her chest constricted. Why was his pain doing this to her, as if she too was hurting?

"Your groom is waiting."

It was then that her tears fell down unabashedly.

"Jeanne?" he murmured worriedly.

"T-The least you can do after startling me like this," she said quietly as she wiped her tears away, "is to tell me who you really are."

He nodded slowly. "Alright."

On their way back to the hotel (they were riding in a carriage that Opacho was driving—apparently, Opacho was around the vicinity all this time, secretly watching her master), Hao began to narrate to the nun his past.

"I know it's hard to believe that I used to be the most powerful onmyouji in the world in my first lifetime. It hardly shows in my new body." He tapped his face for emphasis.

Jeanne clasped her hands together. "A reincarnation…"

"I had a hard life. I mastered the art of Ying Yang, and yet, I was treated as an outcast. They treated me with contempt and disdain. Perhaps, that led me to desire the total domination of the world. They must have sensed my plan, so they killed me. But through my sheer willpower, I vowed to live again. And once reborn, I would destroy the world."

"I came back to the world hundreds of years later, when the Spirit of Fire – the embodiment of my furyoku – penetrated Keiko Asakura." He smiled at that part of his recollection. "My mother was the only person that I remembered that loved me truly. And I loved her back. So much that you might consider it sinful."

"S-Sinful?" Comprehension dawned on her face. "Oh Hao…"

"I fell in love with her." He laughed sadly. "Naturally, the clan was outraged. They abandoned me in the wilderness, calling me the devil. And so, I never saw Keiko Asakura again."

Jeanne didn't know what to say.

"That was the only time I loved my humanity. And she was the only person I loved. If only for her, I would forget my plans to destroy the world just so she can continue living happily in it. When I learned that Keiko Asakura died recently, my plans were re-fueled. This time, destiny connived with me and presented to me the son of Mikihisa Asakura. He carried the powers of both his father and Keiko, and he would prove as the best support for me in my plans."

"So you're out to destroy mankind," she said slowly as the carriage arrived in front of Patch Village' entrance.

He chuckled desolately. "There was another hitch in my plan, something I didn't foresee."

She paused.

"My plans were all set, but then came you."

=======

to be continued


	10. 9

"Jeanne!" The relief that washed over Lyserg Diethyl's face was immeasurable.

"Lyserg-kun…" Her heart leapt when she saw the face of his groom. She knew it! She knew he was going to save her!

"Oh, so that's Lady Jeanne."

Her attention shifted towards the boy standing beside her fiancé. To her shock, the boy grinning at her looked exactly like her abductor, only his face was more innocent-looking, and his hair was relatively shorter. She immediately remembered that Hao mentioned something about Lyserg bringing along a hostage to swap with her—this must be Hao's brother.

The boy with the headset offered his hand to her. "Hi! I'm Yoh!"

She awkwardly received his hand. This was not the scene she was expecting once she returns in the camp. Far from it.

Yoh smiled relaxedly. "If my brother wanted to see me, he should have just asked. Why he had to go through the abduction process puzzles me."

Her eyes widened. "Ah, Monsieur Yoh! H-He said he's planning to use you—"

"—in his world domination plans. Yes." Yoh shrugged. "My father told me that already. That's why I came here with Lyserg-chan—"

Lyserg coughed.

"Lyserg-san," amended the brown-haired boy, laughing. "To see him myself, and talk him out of it."

"Talk?" Somehow, she couldn't imagine Hao – THE Hao—talking his world domination plans over a cup of coffee. But then again, who was she to judge Hao? Not because she was with him for a brief period of time meant that she knew him well enough to make assumptions such as that.

"Talk," agreed Yoh. "I'm sure Nii-san will listen."

Her eyes shook. "Talk to him, Monsieur Yoh. There is a lot of pain within him now, but maybe you can help him. As his brother, I know you can."

"Have you tried doing that?" asked Yoh curiously.

She ignored the same gaze her fiancé gave her. "He would surely listen to you more. Please talk some sense into him."

Lyserg smoothed her hair tenderly. "Did he hurt you, Jeanne?"

Her reaction was immediate; she shook her head vehemently. "He was very gentle—" Realizing what she said, colors flooded her cheeks, and that was beyond her control anymore.

There was a funny look on his face when she dared meet his gaze. But he commented nothing, and for that, she was grateful.

"When will we leave?" she decided to ask to make up for her stupidity moments ago.

"Ah, the lady is in a hurry." Hao finally materialized, a lazy smile identical to his brother on its place.

Lyserg's face darkened. "I kept my end of the bargain."

"Same goes for me. The nun is safe and well." His eyes went to her briefly, and she couldn't deny the softening of his eyes. It disappeared as quickly as it went though when his eyes turned back to her fiancé. "We work beautifully as business partners, don't we?"

"I intend not to continue this, Hao," he said spitefully. "I'm taking Jeanne with me first thing in the morning, and I trust that this should be the last time that you would lay a finger on the people dear to me."

He nodded. "Don't worry. Our paths will never cross again."

Never.

Why did it sound so painful to her ears? It was one with resounding finality, and she couldn't understand why it affected her so.

"Be sure of that, because I am not that child anymore who helplessly watched his parents die in your hands—"

"Lyserg Diethyl." It was quiet, but the razor sharpness in Hao's voice was unmistakable. "Things changed. I regret that I allowed myself to get carried away by my furyoku—"

"Can your regret bring my parents back?" he yelled. Jeanne's arm wrapped around his trembling chest.

His eyes averted his. "No, but I needed to say that."

"You will suffer forever in the flames of punishment. You will rot in hell!" Lyserg turned his back on the man, not wanting to scare his fiancée more when he demonstrates his fury.

Jeanne followed her fiancé out, but not without throwing him a final look.

Hao was smiling. Sadly.

She turned her back on him and continued to follow her groom out of the camp. She had to do this before she burst into tears.

------------------------------

Save for the crickets, the night was deep, dark, and quiet. It was a sign that the night was in its darkest, and few hours stood in between the present and the early morning that would change her life forever. Tomorrow morning, she would already start a life with Lyserg Diethyl.

Back in the convent, she looked forward to nothing but the day she would be free. Free from solitary confinement and religious ties. To live as the Jeanne she wanted to be. And tomorrow, it would all happen.

So why was she feeling apprehension whenever she thinks of it? It was not the excited kind of apprehension, she knew; it was a feeling of impending doom.

Doom? But it was marriage. A life of not being alone. A life with Lyserg Diethyl.

Should there be a reason to dread such situation?

He adored her; cared for her. And he promised her security, that was the most important thing. Yet she felt it still lacked something.

She wrapped the blanket tighter around her, wanting to cocoon herself from the persistent doubts in her mind. She was not used to do this—she was reared as a believer unconditionally; she existed to believe. There was no place for questions, and if ever there was, she dismissed them as life's mysteries that function as a reminder of man's humbleness compared to his Creator.

But now, questions buzzed around her head, taunting her, challenging the extent of her soul's absolute faith. Was this really what she wanted?

As if vexing, she saw Hao's face on the carriage window where she lie, pretending to be asleep. She was alone; Lyserg was with Yoh probably—that was what he told her before he secured her sleeping place and left her to rest. So she immediately dismissed it as an illusion created by her overactive imagination.

But then, the figment of her overactive imagination knocked on the window. And grinned sheepishly.

---------------------

"You shouldn't be here." Jeanne's voice, a little rough but sexy all the same, said scoldingly. He shrugged, telling her that etiquette was the least of his concerns at this moment.

"Lyserg-kun might come here any minute," she threatened, pulling the blanket around her closer. She was seated next to him on the grassy ground just outside the coach.

He chuckled. "There's nothing to hide from your groom, Jeanne. It's not like we're doing anything…that will merit his…displeasure."

She blushed. Beautifully, he thought. "That is not the point, Monsieur. I am no longer your hostage, so I do not think we should talk like this—"

"I did not come here as your abductor, Jeanne. I came here as a…" He frowned. "Gee, now there's a thought. What did I come here for?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Stop playing around, Monsieur. It's late, and we both need sleep."

He ignored her. "I guess I was bothered by what you feel about me…after what your groom said hours ago."

"I-I don't think I understand…"

"His parents." He looked at her intently. "Do you know how they died?"

She shook her head slowly. "He told me someone murdered them."

"Which makes me a murderer." He laughed sarcastically. "I'm not going to pretend to be a saint and say that I didn't mean it. I will not deny that I did it either. But I had regrets that haunted me a lot of times. I tried to block it many times, and succeeded on more than half of my attempts. But that doesn't mean that I am free from guilt."

She gazed at him quietly.

"Guilt kills slowly and surely. But I have lived on the fact that I will die anyway, regardless of what manner Death will come upon me. The possibility of finally ending my fruitless existence excites me."

"But the feelings will retain in your next existence!" she reasoned.

He shrugged. "Maybe, by some miracle, I'll forget." He blinked, then burst into laughter. "Wow, did I actually say that? I asked for a miracle?"

She sighed. "Monsieur Hao…" She threw her hands up in resignation as he laughed some more.

Moments later, they were both quiet again. He knew he had a lot of things in mind, and he knew he had to voice them out before the rays of the sun peeks through.

And then she would be gone. Forever.

"You were wondering awhile ago how I feel about your involvement to the death of Lyserg's parents, am I right?" she said out of the blue.

He nodded slowly.

"I feel…sorrow. If only Keiko lived long enough, her love could have brought you back to humanity." She smiled thoughtfully. "Yet, she did seed kindness in you, or why else should you confess of your guilt? Guilt exists only where conscience does."

"Anger at me?" he asked.

"Monsieur Hao, if the good Lord knows how to forgive and feel compassion, then why can't I, a mere mortal created by Him, do the same?" she asked gently. "Anyway, Monsieur, my opinion of you shouldn't concern you so much."

"But it does," he softly insisted.

Her eyes turned to him. His face melted into a boyish smile.

It does," he continued. "Don't ask why, Jeanne, but it does, and I am baffled by it." He looked up at the dark, velvety sky. "I don't give a damn if the whole world persecutes me, but somehow, I worry about my image when it comes to your eyes. I hate it when you looked at me measuringly when we first met, like I could never be good enough to talk and breathe next to someone like you. I hate it when you corner me in our debates when it comes to faith and religion, and make me feel like a hopeless sinner afterwards."

"I didn't mean to—"

He chuckled. "I know, but it still didn't help, because it was insecurity. Not many people can make me feel that way." He lied down on the ground, his arms serving as his pillow. "Can you imagine what you did to my self-esteem when you remained unperturbed despite my best efforts to annoy you?"

"Y-You think that was funny?" A look of disbelief was on her face. "Monsieur, it is all I can do to slam your face on the carriage wheel!"

"Now isn't that romantic?" he laughed delightedly.

"Monsieur…."

"Yes, Jeanne-san?"

"Will you come to my wedding?"

He looked away. "Anything but that, Jeanne."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I am so confused right now" She sighed deeply. "I don't think I am sure about that wedding anymore."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"And you think my presence can help you?"

She exhaled once more. "M-Maybe."

"Marry him, Jeanne," he said. "Marry him, start a happy family, and live your days to the fullest."

"That sounds so simple…but…" She looked down, eyes shaking. "I don't think I want to go through that anymore."

"And what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know."

"Will you go back to the convent?"

"No."

"Now doesn't that sound like a good gameplan." Hao chuckled. "You wander around for the rest of your life."

"Don't laugh at me, Monsieur. My helplessness is nothing to laugh at."

"Well, if you can't think of something, why not come with me?" he asked.

Her eyes widened.

He rubbed his cheek meekly. "We won't get the best hotel accommodations, but maybe, while wandering around, you can think over what you plan to do. Sort of a soul-searching."

"Come with you…" Her heart raced.

Silence.

"I was only kidding. It won't do that I have a female companion in my travels. Besides, the only life you deserve is the good life you will have with Lyserg Diethyl." He got up, not minding the grass that soiled his mantle. "Well, it would just be a few minutes before sunrise, so I better get going."

"Hao…"

He turned to her expectantly.

"Au revoir, Monsieur." Her sadness surpassed her walls and flooded in those three little words.

"Je t'aime, ma Cherie."

Her heart stopped beating.

"Jeanne, don't look too stunned. I know a little French too, but if my pronunciation was wrong—"

"You love me?" she repeated, eyes wide.

He laughed huskily. "And you've got a problem with that?"

"T-Then why are you pushing me towards Lyserg?"

"Because I love you, and I only want the best for you." He stepped closer towards her. "Jeanne, what has an akuma got to offer to a tenshi? A wounded past? A tomorrow of uncertainty? I can never be good enough for you, Lady Jeanne."

Her whole body trembled. "You shouldn't have told me that anymore. Monsieur, I hate you…"

"I told you, Jeanne. If I spoke what shouldn't be said, you will hate me. Now I feel awful." He was making it sound like a joke, but with the volume of bitterness in his tone, she knew better.

He wearily leaned his forehead on hers. "Jeanne, trust me. It will all be for the best."

"Shut up…"

"You deserve much, much better."

"Kiss me."

An order that made him look at her in surprise. She met his gaze squarely.

"Jeanne, this is a mistake from the start."

"Finish that mistake. Now." She tiptoed and planted a kiss on his lips. He needed no further encouragement, as he took her lips and kissed her passionately, fiercely. A kiss that sealed their doubts and questions. A kiss that would be their last reminding bond before they part in this lifetime.

It is all for the best.

The best.

----------------------

Finale out soon!


	11. Finale

_"Farewell, Jeanne."_

_And the shadow disappeared at the same moment the first rays of sunlight filtered the clouds._

_It was morning._

_And it was time to start a new life._

……………………..

The final chapter of Akuma is wholeheartedly dedicated to Miko-chan and her imouto. Thank you guys for…five, six, seven, eight (can you guess that I'm _bangag_? And a little feverish too…but then again, it could be because I saw Naruto-kun today :D)

……………………….

When their lips touched and met and held each other in frightening intensity and desperation, she realized that she loved him.

She loved him. Deeply. She didn't care if there was no logic; all she was aware of were the sparks she could see.  The feeling of her toes losing contact with the dewy grass underneath her feet and the withering of her wits as his kiss singed the subterranean awareness of her soul.

And suddenly, it was gone. He had withdrawn, smiling sadly, and yet his eyes twinkled with happiness. So that was 'bittersweet' was.

"So this is…love." Amazement and reverence filled his murmur. "It's…"  
"…a miracle, Monsieur," she finished, her eyes welling up with fresh tears. "Now I know what I want to do…I want to be where you are."

"Jeanne…"

"You said you only have to kiss me and I will follow you barefoot to the end of the world. A-And here I am," she whispered. "Take me with you…anywhere!"

He shook his head slowly. "I-If I tell you that I'm on my way to destroy the world…?"

"Then you will have to kill me first!" she said, determination on her face.

He gazed at her for a moment, trying to discern her emotions. Finally, he planted a kiss on her forehead tenderly. "My plans were ruined already, I'm afraid."

"You won't push through with your revenge anymore?" she asked, eyes widening.

"Yes. If only for you, I won't end the world just yet," he said lightly.

"Then this whole thing is not a mistake after all," she said, eyes shining. "It's…fate."

"Fate," he agreed. _I was reborn so I can meet you in this lifetime._

_Life is kind, even to someone like me._

"Goodnight, Jeanne. Sleep tight."

"Will you still be here tomorrow?" she asked, fear in her scarlet eyes.

"Here, there, and everywhere. I'll always be by you."

……………………………………….

"You know better than to think you can take even Jeanne away from me." The harsh edge of Lyserg's voice, spoken quietly so as not to disturb the girl but still sharp as a blade to his ears, broke the silence in front of Jeanne's carriage.

"I love her," he said calmly.

"Love?" The dowser laughed mockingly. "What does a devil like you know about that word?"

"Whatever I know about love, I learned it because of her," he replied. "And she loves me back."

"Do you know what you just did, Hao Asakura? You corrupted her purity! You destroyed her innocence!" he yelled, not able to suppress the volume of his voice anymore. "You ruined her--"

"And does that mean you love her less?" asked Hao sharply.

Silence.

"Don't try to turn this topic around. You are not worthy at all to love her—"

"Which makes both of us stand in the same ground," Hao countered. "She deserves something much more than your conditional love. How can you talk about purity and innocence? Can't you love her even without those?"

"That is absurd! I love Jeanne for who she is! You're trying to shift the blame on me so you wouldn't get confronted with what you did to her!"

"And what exactly did I do?" asked the Asakura. "Yes, I abducted her, but I never wronged her. There were times when temptation calls for me to take advantage, but I didn't, because I had fallen for her."

"I had fallen for her not when she was a quiet, meditative nun in the sheltered convent, in her best clothes and appearance. I loved her most when she would rebel, or when she would insult me or nag me. I loved her in her dirty white linen gala, I loved her in a thin silk robe. I loved her when she hadn't washed her face yet just as much as I adored her when she was fresh and clean. I loved her in eloquence of Latin prayers and delightful French profanities."

"I love the entirety of her. I love all her dimensions. I LOVE HER!" he declared, silencing the Londoner. "But I can't…" he said quietly. "I am not the man who could be worthy enough for her."

"I see…" Fury vanished in Lyserg's face now that he understood that the devil had changed. It was one he thought was impossible, but then again, nothing was impossible in miracles.

And Jeanne was a miracle. A gift to both him and the devil Asakura.

"She will hate me tomorrow when she finds me gone, but I trust that you will soon learn how fortunate you are to have an angel like her in your life, and I will be at peace. Take care of her." He looked at him straight in the eye—the man whom he would trust his most precious treasure of all. "Love Jeanne with all the love your heart and soul can command. Love Jeanne not because she is a saint, but because she is a sinner. It is only when you see her imperfections and accept them wholeheartedly can you only say that you truly loved her,"

When he got up, dirty mantle fluttering in the wind, Lyserg made no move to speak or harm him even. He merely watched as the man made step after step, slowly fading from his vision.

And strangely, he was saddened.

His archenemy had every chance to take Jeanne with him, basing on what he witnessed awhile ago.

And yet, he went away.

Because he could not give security.

Because he could not promise a good life.

And because he knew someone else could do a better job on taking care of his beloved.

Hao turned one last look at the carriage. He smiled, the smile he dispenses whenever he teases her or cheers her up.

"Farewell, Jeanne."

And the shadow disappeared at the same moment the first rays of sunlight filtered the clouds.

It was morning.

And it was time to start a new life

…………………………………………….

Hao gazed at the silver-haired young woman standing in front of a grave.

The same lustrous locks, the same graceful posture…

Jeanne…

Even after two decades, he still hadn't forgotten her. He never did. The love he had for her was too great an emotion that he knew it was once in a lifetime—if ever his heart would beat again, he was sure that it would be lesser in intensity.

He decided to come out of the bushes where he hid, watching her. Clutching his own bouquet of flowers, he went towards the white-painted crucifix and placed his offering on it.

"You are the one who deluges my mother's grave with fresh flowers every night, aren't you, Monsieur?" she asked.

"Yes. I had been longing to do this ever since, shower her with blooms," he replied, smiling good-naturedly. "And what made you decide to visit her grave tonight?"

"My father died days ago, and in his dying breath, he told me that my mother had always waited for night visitors." She smiled sadly. "You see, Monsieur, I never really knew my mother. She died giving birth to me." She wiped a tear quietly from her eyes. "N-Now that I'm alone, I thought that this is the best time to get to know Mama…maybe she would come down and comfort me. It's not much to ask, isn't it?"

"What is your name, child?" he couldn't resist asking.

Her scarlet eyes, exactly like her mother's, looked up at him. "Keiko."

"Beautiful. Beautiful name…Keiko." His chest constricted. "Do you know that I had the privilege to meet your mother before?"

"Really?" Her eyes widened excitedly.

"She was a very good teacher. All the rudiments of love and care in me, I learned because of her. Yet she lets her action speak for her. The best lessons in life she taught me was shown by her love." He sat down, a nostalgic smile on his weary, matured face.

"She was witty; never there was a dull moment with her that was etched in my memories. "

"Her faith was unshakable; she believed her convictions with all her heart and soul. That was how pure her heart was."

"She was the most compassionate, most forgiving person I had ever known. Her heart was so big that even without much effort, her love was able to melt the burning ice of revenge within me."

"Your mother was a miracle. A beautiful miracle," he finished, barely aware of the tears threatening to spill down.

"She must be a truly amazing person," said Keiko, eyes wide.

"Amazing…and much more than that," he said.

"You know my mom so much, so can you tell me something that boggles me about her?" she asked.

"Sure."

"My father said that every night, my mother used to sit by the window and look out, as if waiting for someone. The mysterious night visitor, perhaps. He told me that the night visitor is a shadow that would disappear only when the first ray of morning peeks through." She looked at him curiously. "By any chance, do you know who that night visitor is?"

"Would you still want to know him even if I tell you that he made your mother miserable?" he asked.

"On the contrary, Monsieur. My mother wrote in her diary that the man gave her the happiest moments in her life."

"I-Is that so…" He got up. "Do you have somewhere else to go?"

"N-No…"

"Do you have plans?"

"No…"

"Then would you like to come with me? I can introduce you to that man you want to know about," he said.

"Really?" Her eyes shook. "Take me to him!"

"It will be far…"

"Anywhere, Monsieur!" Her eyes lit up in excitement.

He smiled warmly and took her hand. "Alright, let's go."

He gave one last look at the grave. Even if there remained sadness and pain, as well as small regrets…he would still not change any event in his life.

"Farewell, Jeanne."

And the shadows disappeared at the same moment the first rays of sunlight filtered the clouds.

It was morning.

And it was time to start a new life.

…………

the end

……….

……………

syao's notes

I know it seemed that Hao did not love her enough to take the risk of loving her, but at least he did love her enough to set her free to do things he thought was the best for her. He shouldn't have decided for her, but then again, if I let Jeanne go with Hao, then Asakura Hao would lose his humanity—his fears, his insecurities, his issues. I figured that it would take him a lot of time before he learns courage and willingness to risk all or nothing.

The ending wasn't happy, but at least I was satisfied by the resolution…if ever a real solution was presented, in your own opinion  ;;

So that's one less fanfic in my ongoing list. 15 more fics to go!!!


End file.
